Mukai
Mukai (ムカイ, Mukai, also written as 無界) is a video game character in The King of Fighters series. He made his first appearance in The King of Fighters 2003 as the final boss. Mukai wears a short robe that is tied with a sash. His appearance was designed with the concept of petrification in mind. He is voiced by Toshihiro Shigetsuka. __TOC__ Story The origins of the mysterious Mukai are unknown. He made a prompt appearance in the King of Fighters 2003 tournament seeking strong opponents and to test his strength. It is also strongly implied he is somehow connected to the Orochi bloodline and the wills and goals of Ash Crimson (and hence the Three Sacred Treasures). He is a member of a secret organization, known as "Those from the Past" (遙けし彼の地より出づる者達, Harukeshi Ka no Chi yori Izuru Monotachi). Shadows of his fellow members can be seen resting with Mukai on a giant hand after the game's end. He speaks in very pious, grandiose declarations, but appears to have a cautious attitude toward the potential of humans (much to the chagrin of his ally, Magaki). Before facing him in KOF 2003, Mukai reveals that his organization was behind the new KOF tournament, and his plans did not involve him directly intervening. He states that the Orochi seal has been broken, and the power of the Orochi has entered his master (who this is has yet to be seen, but it can be surmised that this master is the cloaked figure seen after beating him, who is the only one of his group yet to appear). He then engages in combat with the winning team, seeing if they have what it takes to survive in "the new age". According to the KOF XI backstory, he is defeated by K' and his team. He reappears in The King of Fighters XIII, alongside the other members of "Those from the Past", in Saiki's pre-fight sequence. While the other members withdraw, Mukai requests his master to pull back and leave the rest to him. However, Saiki instead stabs him and drains his life force completely. While Mukai's dilapidated body sinks to the ground, his master uses his energy to fight the winning team of the tournament. Personality He knows he is a powerful being, but he will not underestimate any opponent, even if they are human. He tends to have a very pious, almost theatrical way of speaking, with much of his dialogue being grand declarations, often speaking as if he is reciting prophecy, much like a messiah. His cohort Magaki even mockingly imitates his manner of speech in The King of Fighters XI. Unlike Magaki, however, he respects the power of humans, and is aware of their vast potential. Powers *'Transformation' - Mukai can transform from his normal form into a human-like form and vice-versa. *'Geokinesis' - Mukai has the power to control earth. **'Create Earth/Rock' - Mukai can create earth/rock out of nowhere. **'Modify Rock' - Mukai can modify the shape of any rock. **'Petrify' - By touching his opponent, Mukai can petrify them for a few moments. **'Rock Body' - Mukai can cover his entire body with rock or his normal body is made of stone. **'Petrifying Blast' - Mukai can fire a blast of gray energy through the air. If this blast touches anyone that is not him, that person will be petrified. Fighting Style Mukai's primary power is his control over many things related to stone. He can form stone, either in crude rocks to chuck at foes, or elaborate pillars to crush them with. He can also petrify his opponents into solid stone with his touch, rendering them helpless against his coming attacks. His ultimate technique, the Netherworld Agony (also known as the Shikai), is a light of energy that emanates from below him, battering and petrifying any who do not guard against it. In battle, Mukai is a formidable foe, like all SNK bosses. He is adept at close or long range attacks. Up close, Mukai's strikes, while relatively slow, are powerful. His basic hard kick also possesses high priority and a degree of autoguard, cancelling out most physical strikes during the initial leap, and leaving the victim open to the kick itself. From a distance, he can hurl rocks at foes in a basic projectile attack, ambush enemies with rising pillars (which are manually aimed by the player or CPU), or he can simply cause a pillar to fall directly on a foe, regardless of where they stand. His Netherworld Agony fills the screen, and can be instantly followed up with another attack, adding even more damage to the formidable attack. This can be especially dangerous if Mukai has 3 or more levels of power, because he can follow this with his Desperation Move (which batters foes with a barrage of pillars), doing exorbitant amounts of damage. Music *'Styx' - The King of Fighters 2003 Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2003 - Final Boss *The King of Fighters XIII Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - as a statue in Rugal's stage * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Nightmare Geese's Normal Outfit-Variation G Cards Sprites Gallery kof_2003_mukai_concept_art_a.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 concept artwork. kof_2003_mukai_concept_art_b.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 concept artwork. Image:Mukai-2003-reject.gif|Rejected art of Mukai. 1895433-gallarycard138.png|Mukai SD Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Those from the Past Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Deceased Category:Playable Bosses